<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow Talk by GrandLeviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666813">Pillow Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan'>GrandLeviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Onahole, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from a shopping trip to a nearby city, Ritsuka and Astolfo return to the former's room - and soon do more than relax with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujimaru Ritsuka/Astolfo | Rider of Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not one to write yaoi usually, but I've been meaning to do an Astolfo fic for months now, so finally got around to lewding him too. Probably one of the few yaoi fics I'll do, so don't anticipate any more in the near future.</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">''Hey, Master! We should go to the bakery next time – I wanna try that choco-croissant thing! Oh, and the chocolate parfait! And that big carrot cake with icing! And-!''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka sighed exasperatedly as Astolfo kept chattering on, stars in his eyes as he yammered on about the many delicious treats he had seen in the small bakery. Yet despite his exasperation he couldn't wipe away his fond smile, savouring the sight of Astolfo being so delighted, the faintest hint of drool creeping out of the corner of his mouth as he daydreamed.</p><p class="western">The two had just gotten back from a shopping trip, taking the rare chance to escape Chaldea and have fun in the city. Astolfo acted almost like his guide; dragging him around numerous clothing stores and cheerily picking out new outfits for him, pulling him to various food stalls and stores for a bite to eat, even taking him to a nice outdoor play that was going on in the city square. It was less like a break and more like a date, but neither minded.</p><p class="western">''Oi~! Master!'' Astolfo waved his hand in Ritsuka's face, snapping him out of his fond memories. ''You're listening, right~?''</p><p class="western">''Ah...'' He smiled sheepishly. ''Partly. You lost me after the carrot cake.''</p><p class="western">Astolfo pouted cutely up at him for all of three seconds, a rueful half-smile gracing his androgynous face a moment later. ''Heh, guess I did ramble a bit. Still! We're going back there the moment we can, alright?! I wanna try everything there!''</p><p class="western">''They might not be too happy with you eating all their stock.''</p><p class="western">''They will if we pay them enough~''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka couldn't argue with that; settling instead for a weary sigh, eliciting a pleased giggle from Astolfo. The girly boy skipped ahead, his purple hoodie fluttering from the movement and drawing his eye, the soft click of the zipper seeming to echo down the quiet halls of Chaldea. Astolfo's casual outfit was as cutesy as ever, his short striped top revealing some of his smooth stomach and his black skirt barely reaching his thighs. Silky black pantyhose covered him from waist to feet, emphasising his feminine legs more than his usual outfit did.</p><p class="western">As if sensing his gaze Astolfo glanced back at him, grinning cheekily – a smug, knowing glint in his eyes. Ritsuka flushed lightly and deliberately looked away, not giving Astolfo the satisfaction of seeing him embarrassed. The smug snicker Astolfo made told him he saw regardless.</p><p class="western">Grumbling lightly to himself Ritsuka fished in his pocket and withdrew his key card, gaze flickering up as his room door came into sight. Astolfo skipped to a stop in front of it, humming an overly-pleased tune to himself as he swayed on his heels, brows wiggling smugly. Ritsuka fixed that by lightly bonking Astolfo on the nose, earning a startled yelp from the girly boy and melting his smug look into a cute pout, his tongue sticking out with a childish 'bleh~'.</p><p class="western">''Meanie~'' Astolfo petulantly whined.</p><p class="western">Ritsuka smiled slightly, unlocking his door and slipping inside. Astolfo followed in after him, still pouting as he laid their bags down by his desk, the white-grey interior a familiar sight after touring the colourful city. Ritsuka didn't pay his room much mind; simply breathing a sigh as he approached his bed, and flopped down face-first onto it. The sheets were cool against his skin, the comfortable feeling of the bed almost lulling him into a daze.</p><p class="western">After a long few moments Astolfo joined him, kicking off his shoes and bouncing down onto the bed next to him, tucking his arms under his chin. ''You okay, Master?''</p><p class="western">''Yeah.'' Ritsuka nodded slightly. ''Just tired is all.''</p><p class="western">Astolfo hummed, reaching over and poking his cheek. ''You <em>sure </em>it's not something else?''</p><p class="western">The Master contemplated brushing it off, but the genuine curiosity and slight tenderness in Astolfo's expression convinced him to speak. ''I guess I'm just a little stressed with all the fighting going on, y'know? Between training, learning new techniques, maintaining bonds with everyone else... it gets kinda tiring at times. I wouldn't change it for the world, but it can just be a little exhaustive.''</p><p class="western">Astolfo smiled, and Ritsuka blushed as the pink-haired Rider snuggled in close, pushing his face into the Master's neck – one arm snaking around his back in a light hug. ''Don't worry, Master~ I'll always be around to make you feel better~''</p><p class="western">As if to prove it Astolfo planted a little kiss on his cheek, lips soft and springy with lip balm. Ritsuka flushed at the affectionate kiss and tilted his head, kissing Astolfo on the lips – stifling his pleased hum. Their lips slowly smacked together, the gentle sound fluttering through the air as they made out, burning their stress away on a low heat. Until Ritsuka decided to turn up the metaphorical heat; sliding his hands over to Astolfo's shoulders and slowly shifting atop the girly boy, sliding onto his lap with Astolfo below him.</p><p class="western">Without breaking the lip-lock Ritsuka shifted, sliding his hands up Astolfo's slim arms until he curled his fingers around his wrists, pinning them to the end. Astolfo moaned in a small voice, not even trying to resist as his Master dominated him, their lips remaining connected the entire time – barely even popping apart for air. Soon however, as their kissing grew more intense and heavy, the need to breathe got stronger; finally forced them apart with a punctuating gasp.</p><p class="western">''Hah~'' Astolfo exhaled, flashing him a grin. ''Guess you <em>really </em>wanna burn some stress, huh~?''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka blushed, not denying that. Astolfo snickered softly and grasped his shoulders in a tight grip, reclaiming his lips in a deep kiss a moment later. He melted into the deep kiss, groaning as Astolfo slowly rolled them over until Astolfo was the one on top, tempting Ritsuka to slide his hands down Astolfo's wrists and to his sides, holding his taut stomach as they made out. Astolfo responded by prodding his lips with his tongue, and after a second Ritsuka obliged; parting his teeth and fighting back with his own tongue.</p><p class="western">Astolfo was more skilled than he appeared however; putting up a good tongue-fight and soon winning, smugness glinting in his pink eyes. The familiar smugness ignited a fire inside Ritsuka, and with a low grunt he slid his hands further down and grabbed the Servant's ass, palming Astolfo's smooth, feminine rear. Just as Astolfo was about to coo Ritsuka brought his hand down in a smack – eliciting a sharp yelp from the girlish boy, his cheeks colouring pink.</p><p class="western">''Mm... M-Master...'' Astolfo mewled his name as he withdrew from the kiss, a thin string of saliva hanging between their lips.</p><p class="western">With a smirk Ritsuka brought his hand down again, slapping Astolfo's perky ass hard. The pink-haired boy bit his bottom lip, moaning through pursed lips when another rough smack hit his ass. He groped the Rider's ass better afterwards; soothingly stroking and squeezing it before immediately smacking it again, each rough hit drawing out another masochistic mewl from the girly boy.</p><p class="western">Astolfo groaned deeply, pouting down at him and wriggling his butt back out of reach. Ritsuka's complaints died on his tongue as Astolfo slid his hands down to his pants, a hint of familiar confidence colouring the Paladin's expression as he went to work undoing Ritsuka's belt, sliding it off in a matter of moments. With it out the way there was nothing left to stop Astolfo from unzipping his pants, grinning when his hard cock sprung out into the open.</p><p class="western">''Hyaah... you must be so pent-up, Master~'' Astolfo teased, kissing the tip of his dick. ''Let me fix that~''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka was halfway through speaking when a groan rumbled from his throat instead; spikes of warmth shooting down his dick as Astolfo slowly smooched his shaft, his lips soft as slid down the side of his girth. He kissed all the way down to the base of his dick and then went back up the other side, his tongue poking out from between his smooching lips and gently licking his shaft. Astolfo then worked his way up to the tip and kissed it, his lips slowly parting and allowing his cock to slip inside his warm mouth.</p><p class="western">A low grunt escaped his clenched teeth; the grunt swiftly melting into a low groan as Astolfo slid his lips down his dick. His mouth was wet and warm, his saliva-coated tongue lavishing his ample cock with slow, slurping licks – the wet appendage affectionately slithering all over Ritsuka's cock as more of his length became surrounded by Astolfo's warm mouth. Even when the tip hit the back of his throat Astolfo didn't stop; his springy pink lips curving up into a smile as he took him even deeper, humming as it went down his throat.</p><p class="western">''Ah... A-Astolfo...'' Ritsuka groaned out.</p><p class="western">The pink-haired cross-dresser made a smug, pleased sound; eyes gleaming happily as he sunk further down Ritsuka's cock, his springy lips soon wrapping around the very base of his shaft – leaving it throbbing in Astolfo's throat. The sensation only felt better when Astolfo began to suck; the wet suction sending quivering sparks of pleasure dancing up his shaft, his dick twitching in the Rider's mouth as he sucked him off.</p><p class="western">Astolfo wasn't one to rush things however. With a light hum the Rider started to bob his head, deliberately moving his lips up and down in a sensual, slow manner; dragging out every little suck for as long as he could. His tongue traced all the veins of his shaft with lazy, pleasurable licks, his mouth so wet saliva dripped down and wetted his cock – incidentally allowing his shaft to slide over Astolfo's tongue even easier, the gentle friction eliciting another rumbling moan from Ritsuka.</p><p class="western">''Ah... haah...'' He sat up on his elbows, one hand reaching down and threading into Astolfo's fringe.</p><p class="western">The Rider looked up at him, winking playfully – and gave his cock a hard suck. The pleasure that pulsed down his cock made Ritsuka outright moan, shudders of pure lust running up his spine as he gripped Astolfo's hair tight, and then yanked him down.</p><p class="western">''Mmph~!?'' Astolfo made a cute startled sound; blushing lightly as Ritsuka's cock suddenly filled his throat.</p><p class="western">Shuddering himself Astolfo closed his eyes, moaning around Ritsuka's cock as he began to move his head faster, wetly slurping up and down his cock. Each wet suck left his shaft glistening with saliva, the lewd sight only fuelling Ritsuka's burning lust and tempting him to roughly push Astolfo down more, tapping into the Rider's masochistic side. And Astolfo clearly loved it; lewd noises escaping the Servant as he eagerly moved his lips up and down his Master's cock, his tongue lapping at the underside of his shaft the entire time.</p><p class="western">''Mn...'' Ritsuka gripped Astolfo's fringe tighter, pleasure pulsing up his cock and his balls tightening. ''Astolfo-chan...''</p><p class="western">Astolfo hummed, cracking one eye open and peering at him as he kept moving his lips with wet slurps, sucking him off without pause. Just seeing such an erotic sight fuelled the burning need in his cock, pleasure crawling up his cock – until with a sharp, stuttering grunt, Ritsuka came.</p><p class="western">''H-<em>Hn!</em>'' Thick ropes of cum exploded into Astolfo's mouth and down his throat, eliciting a muffled moan from the Rider as he readily swallowed it all, his throat bulging lightly as he audibly gulped it down.</p><p class="western">Astolfo kept slurping his cock for a few more moments, gulping down every last drop of cum before finally popping his lips off with a punctuating exhale. The pink-haired Servant slowly sat up, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and idly pushing his free hand between his legs, tugging the front of his skirt down. Breathless and still mentally frazzled it took Ritsuka a few moments to realise why, a shudder of arousal flooding him when he saw the stifled bulge in Astolfo's pantyhose.</p><p class="western">''Haah... Master...'' Astolfo crawled on all fours towards him. ''You came so mu- <em>hya?!</em>''</p><p class="western">The cross-dresser let out a girlish yelp as Ritsuka suddenly sat up, crashing their lips together in an abrupt kiss. Astolfo melted into it a second later, shuddering when Ritsuka laid hands on his waist, pulling him close. The position was a familiar one to Astolfo by now, the cross-dresser groaning as he broke off the kiss and shifted past Ritsuka – instead sitting on all fours by the pillows, blushing softly as he laid his head down against said pillows.</p><p class="western">Ritsuka was behind him in moments, grasping his erect, still-wet cock and stroking himself back to full hardness. At the same time his free hand grasped the back of Astolfo's pantyhose and pulled it down to his thighs, exposing his striped pink-white panties before he pulled the back of them down, leaving the front still covering Astolfo's own cock.</p><p class="western">With lust pumping in his veins he didn't take more than a second to line himself up with Astolfo's asshole – and with a low, shuddering groan he finally rolled his hips forth, pushing into Astolfo's tight ass.</p><p class="western">''<em>Ah~!</em>'' Astolfo moaned girlishly.</p><p class="western">He shuddered at the sound, gripping Astolfo's hips and pushing more of his girth inside, groaning at the pleasant tightness. The saliva on his dick acted as lubricant and helped ease him inside, penetrating the cross-dresser inch by inch – until with a low moan he finally bottomed out inside Astolfo, every inch of his dick snugly buried in his ass. He stopped for only a few moments, giving his companion time to adjust; and when Astolfo moaned for more, he gave him it.</p><p class="western">''Ah... a-ah~'' Astolfo mewled out, biting into the pillow as he was fucked from behind.</p><p class="western">Ritsuka smiled tightly in reply, quickly picking up speed. His shaft plunged into Astolfo's tight rear rhythmically, his shaft still sensitive from his prior climax and making the clenching tightness feel even better around his cock, tempting him to plunge his length into Astolfo more roughly. The extra roughness once more drew out Astolfo's masochistic tendencies; a string of whining, pillow-biting moans escaping Astolfo as he was fucked in the ass.</p><p class="western">The sound of his pelvis smacking Astolfo's ass echoed through the bedroom, each increasingly-passionate thrust making the Rider's legs buckle more and more. Despite that he didn't slow down; low grunts escaping Ritsuka as he kept pounding Astolfo's ass, his shaft spearing all the way inside the cross-dresser every time. Astolfo gasped and moaned into the pillow, his teeth sinking into the material as he endured his powerful thrusts.</p><p class="western">''Ah, a-ah, ah~'' The pillow failed to muffle Astolfo's lewd noises; the Rider nearly <em>drooling </em>from how good it felt.</p><p class="western">''Mn...'' Ritsuka kept thrusting his hips, murmured words soon fleeing his lips. ''Hey, remember – Mn – that clothing store, you dragged me into?''</p><p class="western">''Hah, w-what one~?'' Astolfo mewled between laboured breaths.</p><p class="western">''Black sign with green letters.'' He punctuated his words with a rough buck of his hips.</p><p class="western">Astolfo bit his bottom lip, enduring the thrust. ''A-Ah... I think, I remember...''</p><p class="western">''I saw a maid outfit in there.'' Ritsuka leaned down, spooning the slim cross-dresser. ''Your size.''</p><p class="western">The pink-haired Servant smiled breathily. ''Mm... t-then next time, we're there... I buy it and wear it for you, 'kay~? Along... with some, <em>other outfits~</em>''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka groaned at the thought; pounding into Astolfo harder as the lewd images filled his mind. Of Astolfo wearing a white nurse outfit and sucking his cock better, before riding him to test if he was 'healthy'. Of Astolfo in a maid dress, moaning girlishly as he pounded his ass from behind, his hands tightly clasping the wooden broom he was holding onto. Of Astolfo in a Santa outfit, stuck upside-down in a chimney and leaving him vulnerable to Ritsuka face-fucking him.</p><p class="western">The endless possibilities only fuelled his lust, his thrusts rapidly quickening and becoming much rougher. Astolfo audibly loved it, crying out into the pillows as he railed his ass with pounding thrusts, hammering his cock into the cross-dresser's tight rear. His cock pulsated with lust and he could feel himself getting closer to his limit, the burning need to cum becoming too hard to stop – and in a heartbeat he reached around and grabbed Astolfo's twitching dick, rapidly jerking him off.</p><p class="western">''M-<em>Mmyah~!</em>'' Astolfo cried out into the pillow, biting down hard – and with a muffled moan he came, cum spurting from his twitching dick and coating his panties.</p><p class="western">Ritsuka grunted harshly as Astolfo's ass tightened around his cock, his thrusts becoming aggressive as he railed him from behind – until with a tight groan he bottomed out, blowing his load deep inside Astolfo's rear. The cross-dresser buckled, his knees finally giving out and sending him flopping down onto the bed but Ritsuka kept thrusting, groaning as he unloaded his balls completely in Astolfo's ass.</p><p class="western">''Mn... Nn...'' Slowly Ritsuka's thrusts came to a stop – and with a deep sigh of relief he pulled out, easing himself down onto the bed next to Astolfo.</p><p class="western">For a long minute the two were left laying there panting, recovering from their powerful climaxes. However soon Ritsuka's cock throbbed for more, tempting him to sit up with a grunt and shuffle over to the bedside table, yanking it open and raking around.</p><p class="western">Astolfo groaned, rolling onto his side. ''What'cha doin'...?''</p><p class="western">''Just a little something.'' Ritsuka said lightly – and pulled out an onahole, the pink cylinder coming to sit on the edge of the bedside table.</p><p class="western">Astolfo blushed lightly at the sight but Ritsuka paid it no mind, his breathing still laboured as he pulled out a bottle of lube too – squirting a plentiful amount into the onahole. Astolfo made a whimpering sound when he added even more, so much inside that it slowly trickled out when he tipped it upside-down, just as he knew Astolfo liked it. Unlike him Astolfo was bisexual, and it'd been a long while since he'd been with a woman, doubly so since the two were in a relationship. An onahole was the closest the cross-dressing rider could get without cheating.</p><p class="western">With a slight smile Ritsuka picked the onahole up, shifting back over to Astolfo. The pink-haired Rider whimpered again but obediently rolled onto his back, tugging his cum-soaked panties down to show off his still-hard cock. Astolfo was of average size, which made him a perfect fit for the onahole – something that Ritsuka reminded himself of as he pushed it down Astolfo's twitching, sensitive dick, watching the Rider's expression spasm and melt into one of whimpering, open-mouthed pleasure.</p><p class="western">''Ahh...'' Astolfo shuddered as Ritsuka grabbed his pantyhose – yanking them off along with his panties, leaving his lower half bare.</p><p class="western">Lust pumped through his veins and Ritsuka quickly got into position between Astolfo's limp legs, and with a low groan he pushed back into Astolfo's asshole. The cross-dresser mewled with pleasure, mouth hanging open as his Master began to thrust – plunging his thick length into the Rider's tight ass over and over again, quickly picking up speed. At the same time he reached up to the onahole and touched the side, a string of buttons located near the base. One of which, was 'ON'.</p><p class="western">A button Ritsuka gladly pressed. In an instant the onahole began to squeeze and clench around Astolfo's cock like a real vagina; the sudden, intense sensations making Astolfo's back arch sharply off the bed and ripping a cry of pleasure from his lips, the sensation made even more powerful with how sensitive his cock was. Ritsuka showed no mercy for his lover however; groaning under his breath as he greedily pounded Astolfo's rear, pumping his cock into the Rider's tight hole with skin-slapping speed.</p><p class="western">''A-Ah~! M<em>-Master!</em>'' Astolfo cried out girlishly, shaking his head side-to-side. ''I-It's too much~!''</p><p class="western">Ritsuka grunted, leaning over the cross-dresser as he kept thrusting. ''Since it's been ages since you had a go with a woman... how about... we try for a threesome?''</p><p class="western">Astolfo pursed his lips together, enduring the pleasure for several seconds until he could speak. ''W-Would that be – <em>ah~! </em>- okay, w-with you?''</p><p class="western">''Yeah. Of course.'' Ritsuka said in a tight voice, shuddering as Astolfo squeezed his cock like a vice. ''Who though?''</p><p class="western">The Rider trembled beneath him, the wet squishing of the onahole sapping his breath away. Plentiful amounts of lube dribbled out from the pink sex toy as it squeezed Astolfo's dick, the device making audible wet squelches with each squeeze – the sensation amplified when he was actively pounding the Rider's ass.</p><p class="western">''Maybe Jeanne?'' Ritsuka spoke for him, speaking in as much a musing voice as he could when he was balls-deep inside Astolfo. ''Or maybe Marie? She'd... definitely help you out, if you asked. Chevalier too, since they can... Nn... change their gender at will.''</p><p class="western">His thrusts picked up speed, plunging his cock into Astolfo's tight ass even rougher and making it hard for the cross-dresser to speak. ''Y-Yes~! I wanna do... M-Marie~''</p><p class="western">The thought sent aroused shudders through Ritsuka as he envisioned it – of Astolfo pounding Marie into the sheets, the French queen gripping the sheets and crying out with bliss while he pounded Astolfo from behind at the same time. Or of him pounding Astolfo from behind until the Rider came on Marie's face and in her mouth. He didn't mind the prospect of a threesome all that much; he knew Astolfo's heart belonged to him and him alone, and that was enough for him.</p><p class="western">Groaning deeply Ritsuka stopped holding back; railing Astolfo's ass with powerful, quick thrusts without slowing down. Astolfo cried out blissfully, squirming against the damp sheets as his mind was overwhelmed by the stimulation, his average cock pulsating inside the tightening onahole. Ritsuka kept a careful eye on Astolfo's expression of open-mouthed pleasure, savouring the scarlet flush that covered the paladin's cheeks, getting ready to hit 'that' button.</p><p class="western">''Ahh~! <em>Master~!</em>'' Astolfo wailed with pleasure.</p><p class="western">Finally Ritsuka hit the 'CLIMAX' button. The onahole tightened sharply around Astolfo's twitching cock, finally pushing the cross-dresser over the edge with a loud, girlish <em>squeal </em>of pure bliss, cumming inside the onahole with thick spurts. His asshole tightened around Ritsuka's cock but the Master didn't stop thrusting; enduring the pleasurable tightness as he let Astolfo ride out his best orgasm yet.</p><p class="western">Soon however the tightness became too much, his balls tightening – until with a deep, rumbling groan Ritsuka emptied his balls inside Astolfo's ass for the second time that night. ''Nn!''</p><p class="western">The sensation made Astolfo throw his head back with a stuttering cry, spasming and thrashing against the sheet as he rode out his orgasm. Ritsuka kept thrusting for several intense moments, riding out his climax and gradually slowing down – before finally coming to a complete stop, groaning.</p><p class="western">Silence fell over the bedroom, both too busy panting to really speak. After a long few moments Ritsuka pulled out, groaning as he laid himself down next to Astolfo, idly pulling the onahole off and giving Astolfo some reprieve; the absence of the wet, squeezing device around his dick leaving the cross-dresser shuddering.</p><p class="western">''Ah...'' Astolfo mewled breathlessly. ''K... Kiss...''</p><p class="western">With a faint smile Ritsuka obliged, leaning over and kissing the other boy full on the lips, devouring his muffled moan.</p><p class="western">And within a matter of days Astolfo would get the threesome he desired; rewarding his beloved Master by showering him with affection for the next week.</p><p class="western">[END]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>